Death of Gefas
Gefas was killed in an epic battle in 29 AGU during The Wars. She was killed by a combined force of the Chosen of Gecyndas and the Great Wyrm Mánlicne after a centuries long man hunt following the destruction of the Forest of Frandir. The following is an account of that battle: In 29 AGU the Great Wyrm Mánlicne lured Gefas to the Plane of Eadnes with the promise of the secret of immortality which had so far eluded her; all he asked for was her help in The Wyrm Wars. She arrived ready to achieve her long goal of immortality but instead she walked into a trap sprung by the Chosen of Gecyndas. She was caught by surprise and for a moment the Chosen and Mánlicne thought they had finally trapped Gefas. Their hopes were dashed as she broke out of the trap, sending a surge of power along the magical lines of the trap momentarily stunning the Chosen and the Great Wyrm. They feared that Gafas would get away once again but Gefas didn’t flee.' Gafas had decided she had had enough of being pursued over the last several centuries and saw a chance to finally end their pursuit. While they were still stunned she attacked, sending a line of white hot fire at one of the Chosen, vaporizing her.' Mánlicne was the first to recover. He attempted to turn back time to have a chance to stop Gafas from killing the Chosen but Gafas countered the spell. In response the Great Wyrm unleashed his fiery wrath, unleashing a roar of liquid fire from his mouth but Gefas jumped, flying up several hundred feet, avoiding the inferno.' This gave the remaining four Chosen a chance to react. They quickly spread out, casting a wide net and casting a spell of dimensional locking, making sure that Gefas wouldn’t be able to escape this time. There would be no escaping, for any of them.' Mánlicne jumped, taking flight to fight Gefas in the air. He flew toward Gefas, dodging a beam of white light. He flew past Gefas striking hard with his tale, sending her crashing back down to the earth with an earth shattering crack.' She stood stood back up, brushing off the dust, and took a look around. She looked up to the Great Wyrm who circled above and the four Chosen circling her, slowly closing in. She drew her long sword and summoned a shield of force and charged the closest Chosen. She crashed into her with her shield, sending her fifty feet back into a large bolder, cracking it. The chosen remained standing but with a cough blood came spluttering out of her mouth. Gafas flew at her, raising up her sword to deal a death blow.' The Chosen responded by reaching behind her and grabbing the boulder and throwing it at Gefas. She caught the rock against her shield, causing the boulder to shatter but her charge had slowed, allowing the Chosen enough time to summon her own weapon, the Spear of Lycenda. Gefas struck with her sword but the spear caught it. They exchanged a few more blows with neither giving ground till Gefas suddenly jumped straight up, charging Mánlicne.' He sent another stream of liquid fire at Gefas and she took it head on, using her shield to deflect the fire. Much to his surprise she flew through the fire and thrust her sword into the tendons of his right wing causing him to roar in pain. With a twisting motion she pulled the sword out and used his body as a springboard to shot back down to the Chosen while leaving Mánlicne trying to remain flying despite his injury' She launched the shield off her arm, sending it towards the spear wielding Chosen who caught it on the shaft of her weapon but as it hit the spear the shield broke into razor sharp pieces, embedding themselves into her body and she went unconscious.' Gefas stopped a hundred feet up and sent down a large house sized column of fire, encompassing all of the Chosen below but they were ready for an attack and used shield spells to deflect any damage, save for the one Chosen who was already wounded. Luckily the properties of the Spear of Lycenda deflected some of the damage and she was only slightly singed; still she remained bleeding from the multiple wounds that had pierced her body.' The three unwounded Chosen unleashed the power of their god, sending streams of pure magic flying through the air. Gafas spent all her energy trying to avoid them, knowing just one touch could kill her. She slowly landed, putting herself between the remaining three chosen, causing them to have to stop attacking with the power of Gecyndas, fearing they might hit one of the Chosen. She stood looking between the remaining three Chosen as they circled her and summoned another shield. They each drew their weapons and slowly closed in. Suddenly all three charged in, causing Gefas to momentarily be on the defensive. She defended herself for countless minutes without taking a wound, in fact she scored several hits on the Chosen but eventually one of them made a deep cut on the upper left arm holding her shield. She let out a deafening screech.' The Chosen doubled over in pain from the screech as blood came flowing out their ears. Gefas jumped up and over them, landing near the unconscious Chosen. She kicked spear out of her hands and away from her body and put her sword tip over her heart. “Throw down your weapons or I’ll kill her.”' Tired and bleeding the three Chosen didn’t respond but circled Gafas once more. All three of them put their weapons away.' “Fools” She plunged the sword into the unconscious Chosen’s heart, her body shuddered and a soul splitting sound emanated from the body as her very soul imploded.' She then launched her shield at one of the Chosen but he was ready and put up a shield spell to deflect the shards but to his surprise when the shield hit his spell it warped around him and turned into fiery bands. It burned as the bands went around his spell and wrapped around his body causing him to be trapped and burning.' The two remaining Chosen sent out beams of encircling magic, Gafas cut one line with her sword but was caught on her left hand and she was grappled. The Chosen tugged on the magic rope but Gafas held her ground.' At that moment Mánlicne landed with a thud and bit down, engulfing Gefas, but she summoned a bubble of force and the Great Wyrm couldn’t get his mouth around her. Still, despite the bubble\ he kept trying, biting down even harder. He could feel his jaw bones cracking but he wouldn’t stop and with a scream and pop the bubble of force gave and the pole sized teeth cut her body in half. Much to their surprise, as he spit out her upper body she was still alive. One of the Chosen picked up Gefas’ sword and proceeded to remove her head from her body. She finally stopped breathing.'' At the moment of her death a wind picked up, an unnatural wind, slowly at first then more quickly.. It only took them a moment to realize the air was being swallowed up where her body sat in pieces. The Chosen removed the dimensional lock and they and the Great Wyrm teleport several miles away and watched the aftermath of the first death of a god in known history. Even from that distance they could feel the very air being pulled in. Suddenly the light darkened, day becoming night, then there was a flash of light where her body lay; silence; then an ear splitting roar as the very land erupted, causing a new mountain of rock to rise as an eternal tomb. Category:0029 AGU Category:More Info Needed Category:Major Historical Events